1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, and more particularly to a hinge assembly mounted between a body and a cover of an object to allow the cover to automatically pivot open relative to the body.
2. Description of Related Art
An object having a pivoting cover, such as a notebook computer, a digital camera or a cell phone has a body and a hinge mounted between the pivoting cover and the body to allow the cover to be pivoted open. The conventional hinge has a recessed disk, a protrusion disk and a biasing member. The recessed disk and the protrusion disk engage each other, and the biasing member abuts with one of the disks. When the cover is pivoted open relative to the body, one of the disks is pushed away from the other with the protrusion-recess arrangement between the disks and the biasing member is compressed to provide a resistance. With the resistance provided by the hinge, the cover can be held at any desired angle relative to the body.
However, to open the cover, a user has to apply a large force for overcoming the resistance provided by the conventional hinge, but this will cause the operation of the conventional hinge laborious and inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hinge assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.